Minilla
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Minilla.png |image =Godzilla.jp_-_28_-_FinalMinira_Minilla_2004.jpg |caption =Minilla in Godzilla: Final Wars |name =Minilla |species =Irradiated Godzillasaurus Infant |nicknames =Minya, Milla, Evil Minilla, Evil Minya, Evil Milla |height =1.6 meters 13 meters 18 meters 20 meters |length =2 meters 20 meters 26 meters 30 meters |weight =200kg 1,800 tons 3,000 tons 5,000 tons |controlled =Kilaaks , Maoh |relationships =Godzilla , Maoh |allies =Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, Varan, Gorosaurus, Kumonga , Baragon, Manda, Cretin, Maoh |enemies = Kamacuras, Kumonga, King Ghidorah, Gabara, Greenman |created =Tomoyuki Tanaka, Jun Fukuda, Shinichi Sekizawa, Kazue Shiba |portrayed = Masao Fukazawa Naoko Kamio |firstappearance =Son of Godzilla |latestappearance =Godzilla: Final Wars |forms = Human Size |suits = ShodaiMinira, WaruMinira FinalMinira |roar = Greenman }} Minilla (ミニラ , Minira) is an infant Godzillasaurus created by Toho that first appeared in the 1967 Godzilla film, Son of Godzilla. Name Minilla's Japanese name, "Minira," is a combination of mini, meaning small, and Gojira, (ゴジラ ) the Japanese name for Godzilla. "Minilla" is Minilla's official name, while "Minya" and "Milla" are nicknames made up by American distributors. Appearance The son of Godzilla, Minilla resembles a smaller, pudgy version of his father. His snout is slightly upturned and his eyes are larger and placed further forward on his head, giving him a more human-like appearance. The on his back are small and undeveloped, and he also lacks the charcoal gray coloration of his father. His coloring is a light gray. Personality Minilla is much more friendly with humans than any of the Showa Godzilla monsters, and once appeared in the dreams of a troubled boy in order to give an example of how to deal with bullying and other childhood issues. He is also very playful, enjoying such games as kicking large boulders and jumping over or riding on his father's tail. While he is usually fearful of other monsters, he occasionally shows courage when defending his human friends, although more often than not he is outmatched by other monsters. Minilla's role in Godzilla: Final Wars was unchanged from the Showa series; very human-friendly, especially towards children. He also interceded on behalf of humanity to Godzilla, prompting Godzilla to end his war with the human race. Origins Where the egg Minilla hatched out of came from is unknown. It's not made clear who layed it, or how long it had been on Sogell Island. When the Kamacuras find they egg, they break it and make Minilla hatch prematurely. History Showa Series ''Son of Godzilla in ''Son of Godzilla]]Minilla was born on Sogell Island, when his egg was cracked open by a group of Kamacuras. One can assume that since Minilla was born premature, his appearance is not that of a full offspring of Godzilla, and that Godzilla had to train his radioactive technique. The giant mantises might have killed him had Godzilla not arrived to protect him. Godzilla proceeded to train his son and defended him against further attacks from the Kamacuras. Together the father and son defeated the giant spider Kumonga. There was a point in the battle where Godzilla was going to be killed by Kumonga, but Minilla saved him, gaining Godzilla's respect as his son. Godzilla and Minilla were placed in hibernation when a group of scientists completed a weather experiment, resulting in the freezing of Sogell. The monsters revived when the snow melted, and eventually relocated to Monster Island, as seen in stock footage used in Godzilla vs. Gigan. ''Destroy All Monsters in ''Destroy All Monsters]]In 1999, Minilla fought King Ghidorah at Mount Fuji along with his father and the other monsters of Monsterland as part of the effort to defeat the Kilaak invasion. He then returned to his home on Monsterland. ''All Monsters Attack in ''All Monsters Attack]]In All Monsters Attack, Minilla appears in the dreams of Ichiro. Minilla can shrink down to human size and speak Japanese with Ichiro. Ichiro and Minilla first meet when Minilla saves Ichiro by giving him a vine to climb up with when he was trapped at the bottom of a sort of cave. He learns from Godzilla and also teaches Ichiro to fight his own battles. Throughout the film, Minilla tries to fight Gabara, who bullies him and makes him retreat. Eventually, Godzilla forces Minilla into fighting Gabara, and Minilla outsmarts Gabara and seemingly knocks it out. Godzilla and Minilla celebrate a little, but Gabara wakes up and bites Godzilla. Godzilla pushes Minilla aside, wanting to personally beat up Gabara. Soon, Gabara is defeated and Ichiro wakes up. ''Go! Greenman '']]An evil darker Minilla appeared in episode 46 of the series ''Go! Greenman. The Minilla suit in this show is brand new, looks very cheaply built, and is not an actual suit from any of the Godzilla films. He also possesses charcoal black skin similar to Godzilla's and very large hands which make him more clumsy. This eviler Minilla was the fourty-fifth monster to battle Greenman. He was sent with Cretin to terrorize children as always, but the infant proved to be a pain. Just like a human baby, Minilla needed constant attention, and even needed to drink from a huge bottle. Eventually, the kids called Greenman with their Calls and the two fought. After a short battle, the monster grew and began menacing a city. He chewed a radio antenna off of an office block's roof and used it as a pacifier. Greenman moved in for a few blows while Minilla was distracted, and they fought once more. Mid-battle, Greenman attempted to grab Minilla's antenna pacifier, but resulted in the monster angrily throwing him into a building. They continued to fight and Minilla managed to beat Greenman to the ground. This left the infant's pacifier wide open, so, Greenman pulled it out. This angered the monster even more, and improved his strength. Luckily, Greenman was able to get the upper hand, and Minilla was defeated. Millennium Series ''Godzilla: Final Wars in ''Godzilla: Final Wars]]Minilla had a small role in Godzilla: Final Wars. He is encountered by the young boy named Kenta while he and his grandfather are hunting in the forest. Minilla joins the two in their truck, where they drive to Mt. Fuji to witness Godzilla's battle with Anguirus, Rodan, and King Caesar. Upon witnessing this battle, Minilla's height springs up to 45 meters. Minilla appears again at the end of the film, where he convinces Godzilla to leave the crew of the Gotengo alone. He then departs into the ocean with Godzilla. He has the ability to breathe smoke rings, but he only does it once, before he grows, and then breathed full atomic breath before departing at the end. Abilities Minilla's main weapon is atomic smoke rings, though he did learn to use a true radioactive ray in Son of Godzilla. Once hatched, he had the ability to breathe radioactive smoke rings Minilla also has the ability to communicate with his father over great distances by broadcasting a brainwave pattern over radio frequencies. This ability interferes with other radio transmissions in its vicinity. This signal has the ability to disrupt other forms of electrical transmission such as radar and radio. In Final Wars, he was shown firing an atomic ray at the very end of the film. In All Monsters Attack, Minilla is depicted as having the ability to shrink down to human size, and could also talk. This was originally meant to be indicative of the fantasy element of this film, in which Minilla only appears in the dreams of a young boy. In Go! Greenman, Minilla also had the ability to shrink or grow, but was only allowed to do so when commanded by his master Maoh. Also in the series, Minilla was fairly strong and his strength could be improved depending on his anger. Filmography *''Son of Godzilla'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' *''All Monsters Attack'' *''Go! Greenman'' *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Video Game Appearances *''Monster's Fair'' *''Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla Generations'' *''Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact'' *''CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle'' Monster's Fair - Minilla.png|Minilla in Monster's Fair Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters - Minilla Sprite.png|Minilla in Godzilla vs. 3 Major Monsters 3S-T Battle 9.png|Minilla in CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle Gallery Roar In Go! Greenman, Minilla used the ultra Gesura's roars. Minilla Roars (Showa Series)|Minilla's roars in the Showa series Minilla Roars (Godzilla Final Wars)|Minilla's roars in Godzilla: Final Wars In Other Languages *Russian: Минилла Also See *Godzooky *Godzilla Junior *Zilla Junior Poll Do you like Minilla? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Television Monsters Category:Villain Monsters Category:Godzilla Category:Dinosaurs Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Baby Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monsterland Category:Earth Defenders Category:Monsters Category:Greenman Kaiju Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Millennium Kaiju